1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a video splitter and, in particular, to a smart 3D HDMI video splitter.
2. Related Art
ROC Pat. No. 095208526 discloses an HDMI splitter, which includes a microprocessing unit with a controlling program by default, an HDMI receiving unit, and a plurality of HDMI transmitting units. The input terminals of the HDMI transmitting units are connected to the HDMI receiving unit and the microprocessing unit. Their output terminals are connected to televisions or displays. The HDMI receiving unit receives an HDMI signal and deciphers it into a normal digital AV signal. The controlling program of the microprocessing unit then controls different transmitting units to encrypt the signal independently. It further delivers encryption keys for different televisions and displays for them to decrypt the corresponding signals. This achieves the goal of driving multiple televisions and displays using one set of HDMI signals.
The above-mentioned traditional HDMI splitter inputs one set of HDMI signals to a splitter. The controlling unit of the splitter outputs the signals to the HDMI connectors at each output terminals. However, the traditional HDMI splitter can only output either 2D or 3D video signals to the output terminals at a time. When the source signal is a 3D video and the user selects the 3D output, then the 2D television or display cannot display the signals. On the other hand, if the user selects the 2D output, then the 3D television or display cannot show the 3D video. This is a great inconvenience for the users.